


Cute drunk boyfriend

by katychan666



Series: The drunk adventures of Malec [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec is drunk and Magnus is beyond amused - drunk Alec is hilarious!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The drunk adventures of Malec [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/963432
Comments: 14
Kudos: 210





	Cute drunk boyfriend

‘’Iz, ca-can you believe that someone like Magnus ended up with  _ me _ ,’’ said Alec. He was sitting next to Izzy, they were in the Pandemonium and Magnus was currently over at the bar, picking them another round of drinks and Alec was doing the same that he always did when he got too much alcohol into his system - gush over Magnus and how much he loved him. It was adorable and Izzy just grinned and then took in a deep breath, trying her best to not really laugh out loud. She would probably piss Alec off!

‘’You’re pretty great yourself as well and-’’

‘’No, no, no,’’ said Alec, hiccuping a little bit and then he pressed his lips together, trying to think of what he was going to say next. ‘’Iz, I am not worthy of such-such perfection,’’ he said, slurring his words badly and Izzy laughed softly and then took in a deep breath. She glanced over at Magnus, who was already on his way back and and the warlock was laughing because his boyfriend was beyond adorable. Still, he was keeping a careful eye on how much alcohol he was going to allow Alec to drink. One more glass and then  _ the end.  _

‘’Alec, you’re-’’

‘’Magnus is just-just amazing,’’ said Alec and then glanced over at Magnus, who was finally back and clumsily turned his chair over to Magnus, trying not to really fall on the floor. That would hurt! ‘’Magnus,’’ said Alec happily and then leaned over to Magnus, trying to keep his eyes steady, but he just couldn’t believe how perfect his boyfriend was. He was just so amazing! ‘’I-I missed you,’’ said Alec and Magnus chuckled.

‘’I was gone for only a few minutes, darling,’’ said Magnus and Izzy chuckled.

‘’Too-too long,’’ said Alec and then clasped his hands together, reaching over for his glass of drink and then emptied it in two big gulps and then happily giggled. ‘’Ah, this-this stuff is amazing, more please,’’ said Alec and reached over for Magnus’ drink, who quickly removed his glass and Alec pouted. ‘’No?’’

‘’I think you’ve had enough, Alexander,’’ said Magnus and Alec didn’t appreciate such rude booze police! 

‘’I-I had a long day,’’ said Alec and then banged his fists against the table and then tried to remember what he was going to say. Oh, right! ‘’I-I deserve this,’’ he said. ‘’After long days of slaving off in my boring office, I mean it’s sos boring, Iz,’’ he said. ‘’Never become the Head of the Institute,’’ he said and then made a face. ‘’Never, ever…  _ ever _ .’’

‘’Okay, big guy, sit down,’’ said Izzy because her brother stood up and Magnus wrapped an arm around hsi waist because Alec was very unsteady on his feet and Alec giggled because he looked to his side and his heart melted because Magnus was so close and he just took in a deep breath -  _ how was he even real?!  _ Magnus was too, too pretty and too amazing to be real. He always dealt with his shit and-

‘’How are you even real?’’ breathed out Alec and a little playful thought crept into Magnus’ mind.

‘’Obviously, I’m just a plot of your imagination,’’ joked Magnus and Izzy was in stitches next to him. But Alec took it seriously and he just sat down onto the chair and looked in front of him and blinked a few time. Magnus arched a brow because he didn’t get what was going on and he just gently touched Alec’s shoulder. ‘’Are you okay?’’

‘’N-no,’’ said Alec and then glanced over at Magnus, his eyes tearing up and Magnus panicked - what in the world?! ‘’You are not real,’’ said Alec and then bowed his head down, hiccuping. Izzy was laughing next to them but Magnus was just so confused -  _ he then realised that it was his words that caused this!  _ Alec was crying because-

‘’It was a jo-’’

‘’Ma-makes sense I-I mean,’’ said Alec, sobbing. ‘’You-you’re too amazing. You deal with my shit all days and-and you’re so pretty and patient. And there’s no way… I knew it,’’ he said, hiccuping and he then hid his face into his palms. Magnus’ jaw dropped because he didn’t think Alec had that much to drink!

‘’Alexander, don’t cry, it was a joke!’’

‘’Y-yes, Universe is playing a joke on me because-’’

‘’Alec, stop crying, Magnus’ real,’’ said Izzy next to him and Alec looked at him.

‘’He-he is?’’ sniffled Alec and Izzy nodded. ‘’You can see him too?’’

‘’Yes,’’ said Izzy, still laughing.

‘’But he said-’’

‘’It was a joke, Alexander,’’ said Magnus, huffing under his breath. Alec finally stopped crying and Alec then frowned.

‘’That wasn’t very nice,’’ said Alec and then frowned. 

‘’Aww I’m sorry angel, forgive me?’’ asked Magnus and Alec pouted. He didn’t know if he should forgive the other so easily. But then again, he could never stay too long mad at Magnus. Still that was very mean.

‘’No.’’

‘’Please?’’

‘’I don’t kno-’’ he started, but then Magnus kissed his cheek and Alec giggled. ‘’All forgiven,’’ said Alec and then glanced at Magnus. Alec pinched his cheek and then sighed in relief -  _ Magnus was real!  _

‘’Ouch, why did you pinch me!’’ whined Magnus.

‘’Making sure you’re real,’’ said Alec and Magnus chuckled because that was adorable. Too adorable. ‘’M-Magnus want to see me perform magic?’’ asked Alec and Magnus just nodded, amused and he sat back in his chair.

‘’I’ll make this drink disappear,’’ said Alec and before Magnus could do anything about it, Alec chugged it all down and raised his hands up in a very celebratory manner. ‘’Ta-dam!’’

‘’Alexander!’’ said Magnus, laughing loudly.

‘’I-I’m talented right?’’ asked Alec and turned to his sister, who just nodded.

‘’Oh, very,’’ said Magnus and then just shook his head. But, a drunk Alec was too adorable for him to handle indeed!


End file.
